Lawn, garden, and industrial pickup has traditionally been done by raking and sweeping the debris in piles and then using some manual means to move the debris into a trash container or plastic bag. The pertinent prior art known to the applicant at the present time includes the following patents:
______________________________________ REFERENCES CITED U.S. PATENT DOCUMENTS U.S. PAT. ISSUE NUMBER DATE INVENTOR CLASS ______________________________________ 3,638,888 2/1972 Ross 248/97 4,269,441 5/1981 Hirsch 294/1 R 4,299,365 11/1981 Battle 248/99 4,664,348 5/1987 Corsaut III et al 248/99 4,757,966 7/1988 Harris 248/97 4,759,519 7/1988 Cheng 248/99 4,832,291 5/1989 Nelson et al 248/99 4,832,292 5/1989 Beckham 248/99 ______________________________________